


Steeling you

by Bansept



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description of Corpses, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansept/pseuds/Bansept
Summary: Different tribes share the land of Earth, fighting to acquire the knowledge of Steel.Ichigo, son of the leader of the feared and powerful swordsmanship tribe, Kenshi, has a problem : he is in love with someone that he isn't supposed to know, or have met.Orihime, apprentice and future leader of the glorious and almost holy healing tribe, Hira, tries to fight a future in which all her freedom would vanish.With the ongoing war between everyone, and people pulling strings in the shadows, how can love be? How can it survive?
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. The healer and the fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is a new fanfiction, that I plan to be much longer and much more graphic than the little fics I wrote before.  
> As you can see in the summary, it takes place during the prehistoric times, right after the discovery of bronze.  
> It might remind some people of the Korean drama "Arthdal Chronicles" but just the time period and the tribes are linked. The story will be much different.
> 
> For those, and I know you're here, who expect smut since it's in the tag, it will happen, of course, but you will have to be a bit patient hehe
> 
> I apologise for any misspelled words or any incorrect spelling, I will review this chapter soon.
> 
> I hope this story will be liked, because the more people are involved in it, the more I want to write!
> 
> So without anymore waiting, here we go!

When the birds started their singing and the sun hit the fragile walls of the huts, all the fear from the night faded away. The monster of darkness went back in its hole, and the light high up in the sky bathed all tribes with its warmth.

  
The guards out of the small village looked around, wary of what might still lurk behind each bushes, in all trees, but not sounds escaped the awakening forest.  
It's a relief to most of the inhabitants, because no one liked to fight a wild animal or a scout sent by the other tribes to dig into the secrets of the swordsmen.

  
By the time the sun was higher than the first tree branches, everyone was awake, already tending to their duties. The women, gathering their young children, made sure the fires were still lit, so that the meat that the hunters would bring can be cooked quickly. Older children played until they were called by adults, to help them craft more, or simply repair what needed to be done.

  
Ichigo was out in the fresh air, near the fire at the step of his hut, which was slightly bigger and much more decorated than the others. The advantage of being the leader's son.

  
"Ichigo." Renji, a tall man with crimson hair and ritual tattoos all over his skin, like claw marks on his arms and neck and forehead, walked up to him and made a quick bow. Ichigo nodded his head at him and they chewed on a dried meat together until the taller man took a stick to draw in the mud.

  
"So. What is going on with the northern tribe? Are they still trying to do some.... Research, on holy ground?"

While the swordsmen didn't exactly have a god to worship, they still considered some of the nature's wonders to be holy, to be a gift from whoever controlled life.

"I sent some of the men to have a look at the open field, where the stone of Shez is. Yesterday, a scout had told us it had been touched by a fool's hand."

Renji opened his palm to let go of the stick, dipping a finger in the freshly returned earth, a bit of water pooling within. He played with it for a bit, sticky mud staying on his fingers while Ichigo looked all around the camp. It was peaceful today.

The swordsmen were used to have people meet them, or spy on them, so that they could learn the fighting techniques, powerful enough to take down a great many number of enemies and preys. And a tribe that could defend itself while maintaining a very good stock was respected.

"Do you know where Father went? I couldn't find him this morning." Ichigo was never worried for his father, since he was the leader. And being a leader meant he was strong enough to choke a bear with his hands.

"He left early with Byakuya and Kisuke. I am not certain where, but I think it was to meet the Healers."

Ichigo's ears perked up and he turned his head to his friend, who was still nonchalantly looking at the mud.

"Why would they? It's not time for the tribute yet."

"Ah, well, I don't know. I'm just guessing. I'm not the one the plans are told to."

Right. Renji, as strong and sincere as he was, wasn't all knowing. Ichigo's father, Isshin, was quite the secretive chief, preferring to let his friend Kenpachi train the people and Kisuke teach them about nature and how to think, while Isshin dealed with the political talks. So if Ichigo wanted to know where did they go, and why, he'd have to find them.

He sighed and got up, pulling on his legs to unstick his feet from the ground. That was Fall. Dead leaves and cold weather and rain. Not his favorite time of the year.

"I'll get going. I have things to do."

Renji simply nodded and rose too, cracking his back and going back to his hut to get a warmer coat on his shoulders. Better not to have a cold or a running nose.

Ichigo walked through the village, saying his greetings to everyone that bowed to him. A little girl came up to him and showed him a small lizard, that came from who knows where, and he smiled gently at her.

"It's a beautiful lizard you got here. What's it's name?"

"It's Bawabawa!" The little girl smiled brightly, opening her small arms wide to show how strong this name sounded.

"It was under a rock, all freezing! All cold! So I took it, I warmed it, but I didn't eat it!" The small girl seemed so happy, so proud of herself for managing such a task that Ichigo rubbed her hair, the smile not leaving his face.

"And you were right. Bawabawa right here can be a precious friend. You know how in the huts they are some bugs?" The little girl nodded, listening to all the man's words attentively.

"Well, Bawabawa can help you get rid of them! Just treat it well, and it will help you!"

The girl bursted in a big "ooooh", eyes shining like the stars at night, and her mouth forming a huge grin. She took back the lizard and gathered it carefully in the wool of her clothing, blowing hot air on it.

"I'll keep it alive!" Ichigo smiled again and stood up, waving at the little girl, Nel he recalled, before walking away.

It's a good thing that children are curious, he thought as he strolled to the side of the village, where the horses were tamed and kept. The more the children understood or tried to understand how their complicated world was, the better it was later, when they were older. They grew up to be more independent while still working as a group.

Chad, a immense and rock-like build man was taking care of the horses, gently patting them and feeding them the few carrots they had kept since the last harvest.

"They're pretty nice with you" joked Ichigo. "With everyone else, they keep on whining and kicking. I think Grimmjow was sent to the ground the moment he tried to mount one of them."

Chad raised the corners of his mouth, the closest thing thing from a smile coming from him, and pulled away from the horse.

"Grimmjow is better off not riding any horses. He's too much of a jaguar."

Ichigo couldn't help but agree : their fellow swordsman wasn't known to be gentle, kind or anything good actually. He was a great fighter, but was cruel and most animals feared him. Or were angered. It was yet to be determined.

"I take it you're joining your Father?"

"I need a horse."

The two spoke at the same time, and Chad didn't need anymore information before turning around and getting a dark horse out of its single box.

"Here. He's well rested and should carry you as fast as possible."

The black horse seemed to be nodding, expectingly tapping his hoove on the ground. Ichigo thanked Chad and placed all the necessary equipment on his mount before getting on it and trotting away from the camp.

Long ago, when he was just a child, they lived in a warmer area, almost deserted by vegetation. His mother had given birth to him there, and many had thought he was the reincarnation of the sun, with his bright orange hair. Turned out, he was really just a human.

Now, they lived way up the desert, where summers where suffocatingly warm and winters deadly cold. The forest all around them brought them shelter, food and a great many number of ways to live properly.

Ichigo, with his zanpakuto to his side, made his horse gallop through the forest, quickly going farther away from the camp. He was alone in the forest, and no one could help him if he were to meet an opponent stronger than him.

The vast forest had many turns to avoid the caves, in which were said to be monsters, some even murmuring about some cannibals, but he didn't believe in that. They were just bears or wolves and the villagers' minds had run too wild. But he still remained away from them. For security.

The stone of Shez, which he had discussed about with Renji, was considered a very important place, not just for his tribe, but for the holiest of all, the one that should be spoken with admiration only : the Healing Tribe.

This other tribe was adored, respected and revered as the tribe with the gift of healing. All its members where knowledgeable in medicine in all it's ways, calling upon magic to protect and tend to all the injuried. With so much on their shoulders, the Healing Tribe had agreed to an alliance with only the strongest, the finest and the richest tribes, so that all could benefit from the others.

And with the rumors of the stone of Shez, where many rites were held, being trespassed and soiled by the hand of unknown renegades, it was Isshin and all his tribe's duty to take a look and figure it out.

The journey wasn't long, thanks to the rapid horse Chad had given him, and Ichigo arrived close to noon to the stone of Shez. He carefully got off the saddle, tying the reins to a tree so the horse wouldn't run away, and placed a heavy wool cap around him, the hood down.

The place was still deserted, his father probably having been there before him, if the horse's hooves on the slightly wet earth was any indication.

"Is anyone here?" He called, walking towards the entrance of the grotto in which the stone was. It was heavily surrounded by never fading white lilies and other pale flowers, and Ichigo wondered once more how was that possible.

No one answered him so, with a frown and ready to pick up his zanpakuto, hilt close to his hand, Ichigo entered, not bothering to take a torch as the place was decorated with many candles, well lit.

His steps were silent, yet all could be heard within the grotto, and soon he heard someone else breathing in the confined place. Ichigo walked hurriedly to the person standing in front of the stone, on their knees while a cape, even thicker than his, covered them from head to toe.

Yet he didn't draw out his weapon. He opened his own cape a bit more so he could place both of his hands to his sides, smiling at the figure.

"And what are you doing here alone lady? Bad people could be after you, after they damage the stone."

The figure seemed to freeze then sighed, pale and delicate hands taking the hood off the head, revealing long auburn hair, with a few transparent jewels in them, tightly kept together by a braid at the back.

"Not when I have someone as strong as you to protect me." The young woman answered back, fully turning her face to smile at Ichigo.

Orihime only slightly raised her hand up to ask him to sit next to her that he had already complied, his sword on his knees. She chuckled at his eagerness, and he looked into her eyes before taking the held up hand in his.

"Well, if I must, then consider me your guard for now." Ichigo grinned before taking her hand up to his lips, kissing it very lightly.

"Only for now?" Orihime tilted her head to the side to fake innocence, but she quickly placed the kissed hand on his cheek.

The two young people looked at each other before Ichigo rolled his eyes playfully and looked up at the stone, shining slightly under all the candles light. Orihime gathered her serious and closed her eyes, her hands joined in front of her as she concentrated on whatever the stone was telling her.

For centuries, this sacred stone had been some kind of messenger between the gods and the Healing Tribe, so the young woman needed calm and quiet to hear them. Ichigo looked around and wished he could listen too.

After a short silence, Orihime recited a thank you and a short prayer in another language before standing up, Ichigo doing the same.

"Are you here about the rumors?" She asked him, walking back closer to the entrance, where a room had been dug inside the rock. It was filled with books and skins on which were written mysterious things, in the same language Orihime had spoken. Farther away, a bed and all the necessities for one to live here.

"Yeah. My father and two of his men have probably already come, since I see nothing have happened." Ichigo nodded and walked to a chair to sit down.

"True. Isshin and his two fellow companions came here already, only to see that nothing had been soiled, unlike the rumors said." Orihime took off her dark cloak to reveal a pale white dress, wool and saying cleverly mixed together to bring beer warmth, comfort and beauty while still being considered pure.

"Hm... I see. But then why did the rumors started... By whom?" Bringing a hand to his chin, Ichigo started to think of all the possibilities. No tribe was foolish enough to do anything on the stone of Shez. That would bring shame, anger and the god's wrath upon them, doubled by curses from the Healing Tribe.

Orihime walked in front of him and took his face between her hands, making him look up.

"Your father is already investigating on that. He went away to the other chiefs to give them orders."

"Orders? As in, execute the ones who spread a false word?"

"I can't know for certain. Your father says only what he needs to say to my tribe before he rushes to help others." Orihime was smiling, but her eyes were turning cold, the distrust against her people obviously annoying to her.

Ichigo brought a hand around her waist and she pulled away, fingers up.

"No, you're too dirty, I'll get scolded again!" She scolded him, and the young man felt his smile deflate.

"What do you mean, I am clean!"

"Obviously not, look at your reflection." Orihime gave him a bronze plate, and Ichigo was barely able to see himself. "Your ride was in mud, your face is covered in it. Come."

Ichigo got up, following the chuckling woman to the hidden part of the room, near the bedroom part of it. There was a small opening on which she pulled on, turning the crevasse into an opening door. Some steam came out from behind, and the two of them quickly arrived in some kind of bath chamber.

"I thought you had said you didn't want to bathe together?" Ichigo told her playfully, and Orihime blushed very slightly before shaking her head.

"You need to clean up, not me. And since you have no idea what "cleaning up" means or how to do it correctly, I'll have to help you."

Ichigo snickered behind his elbow. She didn't insult him, it was true the swordsmen weren't known to be very... Clear-skinned, pampered like the Healing Tribe. So he turned to her and nodded once before taking his cloak off.

Orihime helped him placing it near the baths, so that it could at least be dry when he got out. She turned her head to look away from him stripping his shirt off his torso, getting to his pants and his shoes as well. He shyly entered the water, which was dense enough to hide all of him except his collarbones.

"Alright. I'm in."

Orihime got back to him and kneeled near his head, looking only at his face, with the blush going redder on her cheeks as she helped him wash up his face.

The room was silent except for the tiny splashes from her gentle hands cleaning his him, and Ichigo wasn't missing any second of it. This beautiful woman, leaning down on him so she could wash his face, caressing his eyebrows and the sides of his forehead... It made him feel so warm inside, and that wasn't from the bath.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, eyes darting to his lips faintly before staring in his eyes. He blinked a few times before pulling his hand out of the water, slowly raising it to touch the back of her neck, lowering her face so their lips could meet.

As they started to kiss gently and without any heat, he felt the connection between them deepen even more. Throughout the years, they had always been close. From strangers that met in the forest to children rolling around the summer fields together, their lives where bound together, intricate strings that could never be cut. And as they grew up more, and got so many responsibilities thrusted upon them, they got even closer, scratching the friend to become the lover.

But as the kiss deepened and the two relaxed, the stone started to shine unlike any other time. A bright red, like blood freshly pouring out of a wound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks between lovers, travels and one way to Earth's entrails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support I received on the first chapter of this fanfiction!
> 
> The Ichihime tag isn't the most seen one on AO3, very far from it, but the number of kudos and hits were beyond I had hoped!
> 
> My enthusiasm to write this fiction grows with the comments, with the thoughts and the theories people might comment under a chapter, so please keep the ball rolling!
> 
> I will try to update every 1st and 15th of each month, hopefully my studies and uni projects will allow it ;_;
> 
> Was this chapter complicated to come up with? Nahh, I simply wondered how to write things best. Should I be crude with the words and the facts, what happens in the scenes? Or should I cover them, doll them up so they can be less shocking? I opted for the first, because well, that's what feels better for me. I don't want to sugar coat my words in a fic, because the harsher everything is, the sweeter the reunion.
> 
> I'm such a novice at action scenes haha but I'll get better!
> 
> But here you go! Chapter 2!

"You're sure you don't need anyone to stay here with you? The grotto's in the middle of the woods, and your Clan is far away."

Ichigo, trying to dry his hair as fast and efficiently as possible, stared up at the waiting woman in front of him, whose smile didn't quite put his mind at ease. Orihime was strong and wise, like all of her people, but was also known to be able to hide her fears and worries, and place her life in the hands of the Gods she worshipped. While everyone did that, Orihime's way of doing so was always... iffy, to Ichigo. Like she was hiding behind a faithful and believable mask. A perfect facade without any cracks in it to filter the light of her true self.

"I have nothing to worry about while I'm here." She said in her smooth voice, eyes darting all around the cave's smooth walls, the woold covers covering a good portion of the wooden table that served for sacrifices. When the stone shined and the priests and priestresses received a vision, they had to thank whoever sent said vision. And according to what had been taught by everyone to Ichigo, the Gods weren't vegetarians, so small animals were sacrified. Big preys like deers, sheeps, goats were enough to pay your respect and ask for a blessing. With the wooden table and the wool, it was to be expected a ram would be their present for the day.

And Orihime, sweet, pure, innocent, kind Orihime, was going to do the sacrifice. She was already wearing the specific dress, white and long so her legs would'nt be seen when the blood spills, and with her bare arms, she would dip her hands inside the animal to take its important organs to burn them slowly. It was quite the paradox for such a being to do such a thing.

But even if she was strong enough to do all that to an animal, a defenseless ram, if someone ill intentionned entered the cave to hurt her... Ichigo gritted his teeth together and placed his cape back on his shoulders.

"... Still, please be careful. Don't let kindness hurt you."

A few times already, Ichigo or someone else had been insightful enough to avoid any harm to be done to her when an old man had tried to steal from her, or a young woman wanted revenge for the death of her son. Orihime had sworn to know how to protect herself, but the fear of her getting hurt was still very much alive in the young man's heart.

"Ichigo. I really like that you worry about me, but don't you trust the Gods? Do you think they would let one of their priestress be harmed?"

Ichigo breathed out. Ah, yes, the Gods. He believed in his sword protecting him, as well as his family and friends. He believed in honor and strenght. Something not all people posessed. She loved and trusted the Gods. He loved her and was scared of what her Gods might do to have her by their side earlier than necessary.

"Other priests have been assaulted and hurt, by humans or beasts before." He tried to speak without sounding too worried, as to not offend her, and she sighed too. "At least take this." He walked to her to place a handsized sword, what his Tribe called Tanto. It easily fitted in her hand, like a miniature zanpakuto. The weapon was black with the ties on the hold a burning orange while some bronze pearls were placed on the bottom for a better grip.

Orihime looked at the weapon with awe, letting her surprise overcome her distaste for weapons, and Ichigo knew he would have hell to pay for giving a weapon to someone from outside his clan. But that didn't matter. Not when her honest grey eyes rose back to his orange ones and she smiled. Purely out of thankfulness. Not because she wanted to be polite or to have him drop the subject. In her heart, he felt her thanking him for not treating her like everyone else did.

"Well, I'll be damned. Their village is still that far away from everyone else's? Fucking..."

"Please don't talk like that to possible allies, Dear Leader."

Isshin turned his beard at a smiling Urahara, their horses not even losing any speed at their rider's movemetents. Isshin pulled out his tongue in a childish manner and Byakuya sighed heavily, head very heavy with how much his co-leaders bickered for nothing.

"Please, let us ride in quiet."

"Ah, come on! We have been silent, deadly so, for hours, and my ass is hurting me like crazy!"

Ah, if Byakuya could visibly sigh and express his exhaustion, that would be such a blessing. But he couldn't. Honor. He had to remain calm and stone faced, and composed...

"Well, I must say, they do seem to be placing their village pretty far away from ours on purpose. We can't be loved and admired by all, Dear Leader."

"Stop calling me that. It gives me the creeps."

Urahara chuckled, waving the poor excuse of a fan he had with him, but before he could joke and say another stupidity, the forest's branches became less dense and the smoke from nearby fires appeared in the sky.

"It seems we have arrived. The shapes of the smoke and the color of it is too light to be from anyone else but them."

Isshin stopped his horse, breathing heavily and taking off his traveling coat to place his shoulder pad back on, the sign he was a warrior leader, that his goofy appearance could and would hide darker and much crualer parts. Urahara didn't change anything in his posture, the smile staying on his face as he repositioned his precious hat on his sandy hair. Byakuya watched them both, and when ready, the three of them led their horses to the opening wooden gates of the Ishida Clan.

"So, this man, the scout, never came here?"

"No, I've been praying to the Stone for 4 days now, and before your Father, no one came, either to visit the gods or ask questions."

Orihime rubbed her arm to get some warmth, thinking about her uneventful days before the rush of warriors from the Kenshi Tribe. She had explain the nervous man in front of her that her days had been normal, almost boring.

"Renji told me a man had been sent to scout our lands, and he came here to check on the Stone, and he found it...What was it again? Touched by a fool's hand."

Ichigo walked closer to the exit, eyes narrowing to not be blinded by the afternoon sun. Orihime stood next to him, brows furrowed and lips pursed.

"It's known our tribe has... conflicts, with the Northern Tribe. Territorial bickerings. That's why the men were sent in the first place... But one of them returned and told us about the Stone. If none of it is true... If all that is a lie... then we must find him and understand why."

Orihime still pouted eben if her gaze wasn't as worried as before. She wasn't supposed to know, or even care, about the other clan's actions. What she had to be and do, was to pray. Was to be what had been chosen for her by the elders. Ichgio took one of her freezing hands and oulled it to his mouth, blowing some steam on her fingers to warm them up.

It was always too hard to go. It could be for days, or months until they would see each other again. As the son of a leader and as the future High Priestress of her Tribe, they couldn't be.

They were like a ferocious wolf and a gentle deer. Co-existence was possible but oh so fragile. They both feared that the more they stood near each other, the more their hearts and mind linked and intertwined like wild vines, the higher the danger was. The dear would grow close and acostumed to the wolf only to be eaten, to have her pure white robe be sullied by the blood the wolf carried with him at all times.

"Whatever happens, please, be careful." He pleaded, closing his eyes tightly, hoping his only prayer would reach the Heavens, and that whoever was up there would hear and realize it.

Orihime caressed his hair gently, the gesture so intimate and sweet it had to be hidden behind a tree. She kept her hand on the orange hair as long as she could, tousling it, caressing it again, combing it, hoping his worry would vanish. It didn't, it could never fade away, but it made him calmer. He pecked the palm of her hand a few times, dropping the hand carefully before looking around and kissing her forehead longingly, lovingly.

"I promise to be careful. And when we are united again, you will teach me how to wield the Tanto you gave me."

Liquid bronze, a ripe chestnut lost in a powerful torrent, that was how his eyes looked at her. He promised to return soon, eyes drooling for her with love.

Walking away. Trying not to look back. A deep breath. A cool hand hitting his forehead to bring his thoughts back together. His horse had wondered away during the day, and now he had to go and bring it back before thinking of goig back home. The forest was humid with a light rain that had fallen when he and Orihime had been talking by the bathroom, tiny droplets falling off the leaves here and there. The trees were still harboring green leaves, but time was impacting them too. The weather was colder, and therefore the leaves started to bleed, the animals looked for a place to shelter them for numerous full moons and were harvesting grains and nuts and all the other things they could take with their tiny paws.

A squirrel, cheeks comically puffed by dozens of nuts in its mouth passed by Ichigo, and he whistled once again.

"Come on... Where did it go... Hey, Kea! Come! Let's go back!" He sounded hopeless, but he wanted to be back before the sunset.

Ichigo was about to whistle again when he noticed it.

Large, deep marks on a tree next to him. It was far too big, far too long to be anything any known animal could do, and no weapon could manage to butcher the tree deep enough while being so clean.

A branch cracked, meters away from him, and Ichigo immediately drew his zanpakuto, the hair at the back of his head standing. His hands felt moist, his jaw tightly squeezed to not shake and his stomach was turning.

Whatever was around wasn't normal. Wasn't natural for him to fear it without seeing it.

A loud screech resonated in the forest, his weapon shaking in his hands. It had been terrifying, the sound like a falcon, a dying dog and a rutting dear all together. Loud and impossible to miss, impossible to unhear also. Ichigo kept turning around to see nothing but the trees and bushes, the forest now deadly silent. He feared for an instant that he had lost his hearing, but he managed to percieve heavy steps coming, rushing to him, and he wielded his sword fast enough to shield his side from the claws he had not dared imagined.

In front of him, drooling and yelling was a creature as tall as him, much bulkier than anyone he had known, the human-like form covered in an abnornal shade of black. The claws were easily the size of his head, no doubt capable of crushing his head and all his bones in a blink of an eye, a deathly white descending from the tip to the thing's "hands". The creature didn't emit any human sound when Ichigo managed to miraculously block it, instead forcing its other hand on the human's side, sending him flying against a tree trunk with sprays of blood.

Ichigo couldn't yell at the pain. It was already too much. The blood was oozing out so fast, so abundantly that he couldn't feel his toes. Opening one eye, his body moved on its own when the creature rushed on him. His armed arm shoot up as his body rolled to his unwounded side, barely avoiding the horns at the top of the thing's head. The zanpakuto hit it square in the thorax, right between the 3rd and 4th set of ribs. If not for his instinct, the horns in the tree would have torn his stomach, his entrails on the groud near the mushrooms and the rabbits shits.

The creature wailed, a different noise but just as earth shattering, and Ichigo hid his face in his cape. Another sharp claw touched his body, but didn't slice open his skin this time. It felt heavy but gentle, as if trying to lower the cape off his face, to see Ichigo's face. The human barely moved, fearing to receive another hit, another wound.

But nothing moved. The weight that had previously been on him was gone, as if evaporated, and Ichigo carefully lowered the cloth to see nothing.

Nothing but the gaping traces on his sides, reminding him of the reality of his wounds, the importance of his blood loss and the horror of that creature.

Ichigo whistled a few more times, painfully and laboriously, hoping his damn horse could come and he'd be able to get some treatment soon.

Until he saw, a few meters away, the horse's dead body on the ground, opened in half for when the creature dined on it, ravens already coming to get some warm food.

He was alone. Wounded. And the darkness surrounded him before he could wish for a protection for Orihime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diplomatical talks, the red soldier and a late realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I want to start of by an apology. I had written on the second chapter notes that I would try to update this story on the 1st and 15th of evey month, but it was and is not possible for me. From being sick to overwhelmed with work to being sick again and then having even more work added to the pile... It's just not possible for me. I want to write good chapters, that I feel proud of and that push the story forward, so it takes time. I see the comments asking for more, I have people asking for an update, but I choose quality over rushed updates. I hope you will all understand.
> 
> This chapter focuses more on the "secondary" characters. Like I tell my friend, don't hesitate to read chapters multiple times, because most of the answers to the questions are hidden ;))
> 
> Now on to it!

Isshin glared at the gates in front of him, making his wrinkles and serious look evident on his face. Urahara still hid his face behind his fan, gazing at the opening gates, who sheltered the isolated village from pretty much anything and anyone.

"My, always the mysterious fellows." He chuckled and Byakuya sighed, visibly annoyed to agree with the other man. Their leader gave a little grunt, not minding their little quarrel as their horses moved forward, under the vigilent eyes of several archers.

The Ishida village was one famous for its archery, but also for their knowledge of the terrains and the past, ancient writings safely guarded in their rock fortress. Each of their homes was made of a white stone neither of the Kenshi tribe men had ever seen, had even heard of. Blue paint was drawn on the outside walls, intricate shapes and lines, perhaps a forgotten language. The people of the tribe all wore white cloaks, some over their backs, others draping over their shoulder. The few children outside, visible to the new comers, had long dark hair and white traces on their faces, down their noses and lips.

"The children are trained to become adults." Urahara had explained once, hat hiding his features as he rumaged through his mysterious belongings. "Not in the way we or any other tribes do. Here, children experiment life with their parents, or close ones. They learn by watching and feeling. In the Ishida Tribe, they are confined all days in a specific part of the village. They study, learn how to read and how to fight with a bow. Once adults, and only then, they exit the village."

Isshin's eyes drifted away from the shy faces of the small ones to meet the harsh, cold and clearly hostile glare of the head of the clan, Ryuken Ishida.

Ryuken was like his people : straight in his clothes, his impeccable white cloak never letting a glimpse of what was underneath feed the curious eyes of the travelers, his stony face inquisitive. And his hair an ash color.

Isshin dropped off his horse, straightening his back. He needed to talk to the man now, before any more time passed and danger grew. His traveling companions followed behind him, Byakuya silently scanning the village, watching as the warriors were glaring daggers at them, hands on their bows already. Urahara, once again, didn't seem to be worried. The man could be strolling through a market, he wouldn't be more stressed.

"Ryuken. Thank you for allowing us in." Isshin told him in honest thankfulness, to which the white-haired man snorted.

"I know you and your men are stubborn enough to camp outside for moons if we don't open the doors to you now." He answered dryly, but there was no real bite to it. "Now, why would Isshin Kurosaki, the prestigious leader of the Kenshin Tribe come here?"

That was all him : not turning and turning, but going straight to the point. Well, at least, it would be quick to explain.

"The Stone of Shez has been touched, dirtied, by the hands of an unknown enemy." Isshin started, hand raising to rub his neck, sighing. The travel really had been a pain. "We are convinced someone is trying to interject with the Gods' wishes."

The leader of the Ishida Tribe stared at him silently, not appearing shook while all the people in the village had gasped in shock. Someone had dared to touch what was holy, what was forbidden. If the culprit wasn't found and killed soon, the divines and their wrath would be poured over all the tribes. With no exception.

Ryuken turned around, walking back to the white stoned fortress he had come from, a worried look evident on his usually neutral face.

Isshin, Byakuya and Urahara follwed him, the Ishida warriors letting them pass as worried mumurs started to run throughout the village.

Renji had looked over the Kenshin camp all day long, and after drying the skin of a freshly hunted deer, decided he had to find Ichigo. His friend had been out for too long, especially if he was supposed to simply head to the Stone of Shez, and with the night slowly eating the sky away, the absence was worrisome. The man could fight, yes, but he wasn't supposed to.

"Ichigo isn't back?" A short-haired woman came to the tattoed man. He didn't have to look down to see Rukia, her dark-as-night hair and deep violet eyes instilling a sense of ease in the young man as he sighed.

"Nah. I was thinking of looking for him." Renji turned from his work, grasping a knife and pulling it up and down the skin.

"It would be foolish of you. Night is coming. It would be far too dangerous for you to go, and you wouldn't see a darn thing."

"So I should just wait for our friend, and future chief, to return while we roll our thumbs?"

Rukia frowned at the angry tone, but understood. Ichigo was an important person, to all of them. If anything were to happen to him, it would greatly jeopardize all of the clan's well-being. She looked to the side, seeing the village minding its business, the warriors in their everlasting training, and the labourers coming back from the fields.

"We won't roll our thumbs. They are still many things to do. I'll go check on the crops. The cold times are coming, and we won't always have meat." With that, and a gentle tap on the shoulder, Rukia left, her tiny frame walking to a nearby group of workers. Their faces shone when the swordswoman came to them, her presence a great reassurance.

Renji stared for a few moments before placing the knife down, a groan in his throat. Rukia was right : he couldn't do much, because going on a search party now would be as stupid as leaving for the day without anything else than a "I'll go check what the scout said". Tsk. What a dumb idea of going alone there, especially to meet a scout.

Wait... A scout?

Renji froze, frown going impossibly deep, the tattoos on his forehead digging like claws.

All the scouts had returned and non had reported a blasphemy on the sacred Stone.

He felt his tongue getting dry, his back shivering and a cold sweat run down his skin. Ichigo had been investigating the Stone based on what a scout had reported, yet, there was nothing to report. It meant... Either the scout reporting had lied, and nothing was wrong. Either... he had disappeared. Vanished in thin air. And nowhere to be found, Renji, or anyone else, could interrogate the silent man.

The tall red-haired man hurried to the barracks, passing by his friends with a scowl, not saluting them back. The warriors let him enter the long hut after a gaze down, and soon, second war chief was in front of him. Kenpachi looked busy as ever, scolding an apprentice for the way he was holding his zanpakutou.

"God damnit, I told you! If you're gonna be a two handed fighter, more fast! Look at your legs, it's like they're diggin' in the damn ground! Can't..."

"Excuse me, Chief Kenpachi." Renji dared to interrupt, lowering his head down, bowing to the man as he turned around, a mad look in his eye.

"Huh? Ya dare say somethin', Abarai? Wanna fight?"

He gulped, obviously not inclinied to accept. Not only would it be a free ass beating ceremony for him, but he wasn't sure he'd get out of it alive. Breathing out, Renji raised his head up and started to explain.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the training, chief, but as you know, our leader, Grand Chief Isshin went away this morning. His son, Ichigo, also left. Both father and son are investigating on the Stone of Shez..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that. What do you want?"

"The scout who warned us, I cannot find him. I wish to look for him in the barracks. If he's not here, then it would mean he's either dead, either a liar who ran away." Renji breathed out, the harsh denunciation now pushed out of his throat. Kenpachi's eyes widened, the grip on his weapon tightening. Treachery only resulted in dishonor, and could'nt be redeemed. The second war chief wasn't known to be the forgiving type.

"Are you certain of that, Abarai?"

"Sir, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to put my hand in the fire."

The older man looked at him with a grin, the wild look in his eyes revived after the worry.

"Men! You heard the task! Find all the scouts and bring them here! Whether dead or alive, I don't give a fuck! Even if there's nothing but a hand, bring all you know here! Take fire with you, night won't stop us from finding out!"

The grotto had been silent for hours now. No more whispers against the stones, no more playful splatters in the baths, no more sweet kisses hidden from their people and blessed by their Gods. Ichigo had left with a long face, hoping, swearing he would return soon. Nothing was certain, especially with this story of a fool's hand on the Stone. Orihime grunted and placed her hands back on her dress, the tiny red stones of her unique necklace brushing against the bronze of her bracelets. She needed to concentrate, think of her prayers instead of the external threat.

The sound of footsteps made her turn around in a rush, eyes wide to see who had returned, hoping it would be the orange-haired man.

"It seems you are done with your short pelerinage, Inoue Sama."

The tall figure of a blonde woman with bright blonde hair was standing behind her, stopping the sun from shining in the cavity. Her eyes scanned her up and down, verifying that all the necessary accessories had been put in their proper place, that the clothes were clean and pure.

"Ah, please Harribel, there is no need for the 'Sama'... I'm no High Priestress." Orihime answered with a confused and awkward chuckle.

"Not yet. But you are to be in the next full moon. So if your pelerinage to the Sacred Stone has not brought you piece and wisdom, then it would be a shame for you to not see daylight." The older woman squinted her eyes before turning around.

In the Holy Tribe of Hira, the High Priestress was the main pilar that held all of their beliefs together. She was the most powerful and controlled woman in all the lands, forced to offer her life in devotion for the Gods, forced to live in a sanctuary and spend her life in prayer, if she wasn't busy studying texts or surviving the attacks of unbelievers. If, she had the choice, Orihime would choose the life of any woman from any village, any tribe. The path she was bron to take wasn't the golden and glittery one people expected, believed it was.

If she could, she would trade all the riches and comfort she owned for the mud and the small meals all women seemed to have. So she could be in peace, and learn about life.

So she could love Ichigo without feeling like a traitor to her world.

Orihime stood up, carefully saluting the Stone and other different sacred objects in the grotto, the watchful eyes of her tutor on her back.

Night had fallen, the trees barely rustling with the light wind, everything so dark around him. All seemed so void of life, void of happiness. The man stirred, but immediately winced.

His sides were drowning in blood, the dark liquid coloring the mushrooms around him in the same dirty, sticky substance.

Ichigo could feel the life draining out of him, his wound to the side looking like a perfored lung, that his movement had widened, with an addiction of extra broken ribs, shattered in and outside his body. The young man couldn't raise a finger, nor to press on the wound, nor to call for help, nor to ask who was the person in white standing in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your thoughts hehe, comment below what you think might happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger, a struggler and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
> Ah, yes, I AM late, by a few days, but at least my wish is here haha  
> Second, I apologise for the late update. All authors can relate to sitting down and preparing to write only to realize that their heads are actually empty. No ideas. Or some ideas but you can't bring them to life properly. Tsk, the brain is a biatch sometimes...
> 
> I changed the tags a little, now it has official warnings that it will be a graphic story, with blood and bodies and yucky stuff like that. As I said in chapter 2, I want to keep things as graphic as possible since it's closer to reality.  
> And I love realism. A lot.
> 
> One small thing, since I read the chapters again, and some might be thinking Ichihime did the do in the bathroom in chapter one, but no no. The two only kissed, no sexy time.  
> Yet.  
> ;)))
> 
> Anyway! I'm cheerful but this chapter is not! Enjoy!

_"Do you know what I wanna do later?"_

_"Be a princess?"_

_"No you silly! I wanna be a farmer!"_

_Little eyebrows raise up, the child impressed and confused at the same time._

_"A farmer? But, you have everything you want when you're a princess! You don't have to worry about anything and you're always clean!"_

_The little girl pouted at the sky, little arms folded on her chest in a fake angry pose._

_"What if I don't want all that money and glittery stuff? What if I want to ruin my back digging in the ground to see trees and other things grow?"_

_"Hime..."_

_The little girl turns her head go face him, the unusual scowl on her face gone, finally blooming into her radiant smile._

_"I don't want to be in a grotto alone, praying that stuff I don't understand. I wanna be with you. Always. Even yucky in the mud."_

A gasp, and Ichigo opened wide eyes to the night sky, the cold air whipping his face, spreading the thin layer of sweat on his skin. He couldn't move his body, he remembered, the lung miraculously still giving him some air to breathe while his brown eyes tried to get used to the night.

Still the same place, the same tree, the same blood all around him. His blood. The beast he had hit still vanished, or maybe it was preying on something else now.

... Something or someone else?

Ichigo forced his eyes open, chest shaking with the shock of the realisation, coughing out blood once again, more violently this time. Orihime... She was too close! The monster could attack her and he wouldn't be able to do anything!

Cursing under his breath, the young man gritted his teeth together, gathering his courage and what was left of his intact muscles to drag himself pitifully and only a few centimeters away. That wasn't enough! He had to go away! She would get hurt because of him! That couldn't happen!

_I can't leave her alone! I can't leave her behind in this shitty world! She needs me alive!_ He yelled at himself, unable to let a sound other than grunts escape his bloody mouth. His fingers were digging in the dead leaves, the small mushrooms that he knew were safe to eat and the ones that weren't. He barely could grasp the handle of his sword when he felt and heard footsteps walking closer to him.

"How pitiful. To see the son of the great Grand Chief Isshin crawl like a bug in the mud... Your ancestors must be rolling in their graves."

A deep voice. A man.

Ichigo couldn't allow himself to focus on two things. It was either crawl and live, or stop and die. The choice was easy.

His pride was hurt, his curiosity itched him to look up, stare at the man and have answers. But not now... He had to go away from the Stone.

For Orihime.

_"Why do you fight?"_

_"Because I want to protect!"_

_"Isn't it better to talk, instead of fighting?"_

_Ichigo frowned, turning his little head to Orihime, watching her lay her hands between the tiny daisies to not destroy them._

_"Talking is not good! People don't listen! They yawn or roll their eyes! No one wants to talk in a conflict : both sides are here to fight, beat each other up to win."_

_"It's cruel!"_

_"It's life."_

For Orihime... His ever peace loving woman, hating the idea of blood being spilled unecessarily, without any other emotion than anger. For Orihime, her kind smile and peaceful mind. For his love... He had to keep going, and live to protect her.

_"You're always hurt when you defend me..."_

_Careful and steady hands wrapped the light cloth around his shoulder while Orihime's face was covered in a veil of sadness._

_"... It was for you."_

_"I know, but..."_

_"Hime, I couldn't let this bastard insult you! I couldn't stand and do nothing."_

_She sighed and slapped him on his arm lightly, but enough for him to yelp._

_"I don't care about my honor! Or anything else for that matter! If you and I aren't together, then how can I be protected? How can we be there for the other if one of us fights until his death?"_

_He lowered his eyes._

_"Ichigo... I don't want you to die for me. Because then I'd be without you for far too long, and won't be able to find you in the great sky."_

He couldn't die... Couldn't walk away from her and leave her to herself, to a dangerous and perverted world. Couldn't leave her at the mercy of her expectant people.

The orange-haired man coughed another time, stopping against a tree to rest from his long journey. His muscles were burning in fatigue, his skin dripping in sweat from the exercise and the inner fight.

This damn body was giving up, refusing to move farther away. Ichigo brought his hand to whipe the blood off his louth, blurry eyes scanning the dense forest. The man was still behind him, obviously enjoying himself as he watched a bloody, tired and dying man trying to win against Death.

"Why... You..."

"Why am I doing this?" He interrupted, and now Ichigo could tell his voice was muffled by a scarf or something blocking his mouth. "Simply because I can."

Before Ichigo could scowl at the fuckery that was those words, the man walked past him, long strides taking him to a spot farther. He lowered himself, digging under a pile of leaves, shaking off his muddy hand with obvious disgust and coming back to the future chief.

"This... Could interest you."

Even with the cloth on, his smile was undeniable, cruel mirth dropping from his eyes as he dropped with a heavy thud what he had previously been holding.

It landed in front of Ichigo, rolling and rolling until it was stopped by a small rock.

A human head.

The missing scout's head, to be more precise.

Ichigo yelped, the surprise and now the pain making him quiver. The night air bit into his skin, freezing his movements, turning him into the same stone the head had been stopped by. This man... What had happened?!

"Rejoice, he didn't touch the Stone." The unknown man told him, waving his hand here and there, as if to clear the atmosphere. "I was worried he had been killed too fast, but thankfully, he did his job quite well before informing the others. I wonder... What will happen now? Haha!"

A short ecstatic laugh bursted from his lips, Ichigo shaking in his final awaken moments fear and so much anger building inside of him. But he couldn't talk anymore, darkness taking him once more.

The stranger kept laughing maniacally, head thrown back and hands gripping his clothes to stabilize his body.

"Aah, but I'm such a bad man to let you die here in the woods, mh? You need to be with your people."

Enthusiastic, the strange man picked Ichigo up, off from the cold earth, and whistled for a long time before a black horse, similar to Kea, trotted to him. The stallion stopped, head snapping back in antipation of carrying someone it didn't know, but the man couldn't care less. He dropped the young man on the saddle, humming to himself as he tied the light-haired's feet, making it impossible to drop on the ground.

"Hm, now, now... One last little thing, Kurosaki Ichigo... You can't go home without this. After all, without my precious remedy, you will be dead before the horse can take you to your people! And that's not acceptable, no, no!" He shook his head dramatically, opening a small vial to pour all of it on Ichigo's torso, liquid immediately slithering its way inside his body to heal.

"Now... Bye!"

The horse was sent at its fastest speed back to the camp, traveling through the dark frozen night, the lonely moon no longer visible.

_"I will be careful. Always, Orihime. I'll come back to you."_

_"And I will await your arrival. Hoping you'll be as safe as possible."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a transition chapter, so a bit less consistent, more dialogues and flashbacks... Sorry it's a bit short haha!
> 
> BUT, it's what is necessary my friends! Remember to review if you liked!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wound, the betrayal and the fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't wait until I hear you guy's reactions to the upcoming chapters... Hehe
> 
> Writing summeries each time is a great exercice to summarize what will happen, but also to torture you guys into thinking about all the possibilities

The horse was rocky, its legs hammering the ground noisily, the nostrils blowing a heavy fog in the air. The smell of blood pouring out of Ichigo's wounds made him more nervous, way more in a hurry to deliver the wounded human on his back.

Ichigo could breathe, but only shallow intakes of air, the action burning his lung and opening a wound that should remained closed. The stranger's potion had worked, slightly healing the hole in his chest, but the broken ribs inside were moving, the horse's rythmn only forcing them to rub against his inner parts, forming other holes. It was agony. The young man tried not to cough, not to worsen his state while he was awake. The cold was helping, in a way : it's chilling bite was clawing at him and kept the blood flow acceptable.

But he wouldn't last long. With his eyes barrely open, Ichigo couldn't watch the landscape, try to indicate if he was even going back to his camp. Maybe he was simply lost, and the horse was leading him to an unknown place. He couldn't open his eyes, take the reigns and go back. All hurt. All was cold. All was blurry and sticky like the blood oozing out of him.

His head fell againt the horse's neck, catching the heat coming out of the short fur, the pulsing of the animal's heart. He wished it would have been his Hime's heart he listened to, a melodious beat instead of an erratic one.

The horse kept galloping for another good hour, Ichigo still on its back, still somehow awake. The animal was breathing loudly, dirty leaves crunching under its hooves, the mane fighting the wind. It suddenly neighed as it approached high wooden gates, guarded by four strong and angry-looking men. Swordsmen.

"Halt!" One of them yelled, the other three unseathing their swords, preparing to defend the camp behind them. They noticed the horse stopping, cathing its breath, and frowned.

"Is... That someone on its back?"

"Why would there be a horse sent here in the middle of the night?"

"Go check."

The brown haired guard grumbled, still managing a grumpy "yes" before carefully walking to the stallion, on guard. He got to the horse, tapping it lightly on the neck, calming the poor thing before looking on top of it. and yelled.

"Ichigo! Fuck, get the doors opened! Ichigo is back and wounded!" The guard panicked, sword going back to his side as he took the reigns to guide the horse. The other guards stopped for a moment, their eyes wide in shock and disbelief. Someone had wounded Ichigo? The leader's son?! They didn't have more time to speculate, pushing the wooden gates wide open, calling for help to look after the orange haired man, still unconscious.

Everyone in the small village woke up, hurrying outside at the cries of the men, many gasping at the view ; in the dark, the guard had not seen the wounds, nor how deep they were, but with the torches now lighting the heir's body, all could see the disaster. Ichigo was covered in blood, a big hole leaking from his chest, at it's center, exposed flesh with some pieces of ribs scattered here and there. His face was writhering in agony, but he was still half unconscious, not even opening his eyes. Men and women alike started to wail, imploring the gods to help him, heal him, anything.

Renji hurried to the horse, three men in his leave.

"He's seriously wounded, so you better get him right! Anyone who fucking drops him, you will have your head cut off! Now get him off this horse, then get him to his hut! Let's go now, one... two... Three!" All the men with him placed their hands on strategic points, under Ichigo's arms, legs, on his waist and Renji got his back. The horse was moved away, and the four warriors carried the man, watching every step, every intake of breath.

Everyone cleared a path, even taking the stones off of the ground to make the land more flat. Nothing would be risked.

Ichigo was carried to his hut, like Renji had said. Older women were brought in too, 3 of them, to look at the wounds, and hopefully alleviate some of the hurt. He was placed on his bedding, and the shuffling of the warm fur on his skin made him shiver.

"Do your best with him, we'll send someone to Hira now." Renji asked, turning back outside. The villagers were in a mess, on the fround praying for any kind of recovery, the need to sleep gone. The red-haired man clasped his teeth together, thinking. Hhow was this even possible? Ichigo had been fine not even a day ago, going on a trip to the Stone of Shez! He wasn't supposed to meet any threat! And even if he did, he was a fighter, he wouldn't be wounded... But now? Now he was beyond 'wounded'. It was likeky he was going to die if nothing was done.

Renji didn't hear Rukia get next to him, and only turned around when she clapped his back.

"The horse isn't Ichigo's. Nor ours. That means someone find him in that state and got him on the horse."

"... Who in the fuck would... Never mind. Right now we need to ask Hira to come here."

"I agree... But they are very far..."

The Hira tribe was known to live in the mountains, where the snow never melted, yet it was warm, the trees blooming and the flowers spreading their divine smell everywhere. A land as blessed as the people that resided in it, but also almost unreachable. Only one path was allowed, and it was a good week away from Kenshi... Ichigo wouldn't survive that long. The older women, that had lived through many winters and saw many injuries would look after him the best they could.

"Let's hope he will be fine for now... But we must go get any medicinal plants we can, or something like that." Renji mumbled, rubbing his hand on his face to push the sleep away. Rukia, by his side, crossed her arms on her chest and looked at the Chief's son's hut. It wasn't said, and it was shameful to even think about it, but... Ichigo wouldn't survive. Not with a hole in his chest. Not with so much blood loss. They were no healers, but as warriors they had seen and experienced battles, and knew very well, couldn't deny, anyone with such a wound was already dead.

For the past few hours, Orihime had felt ill. Not in the body, as in a stomach ache or her arms hurting. She had felt anxious, claws of anguish circling around her body, her mind far away from her lessons, ears not allowing her to hear and learn what Lady Harribel was calmly telling her. Talks, rambling on how to walk, how to speak, how to breathe... One way was for the other tribes, the sullied : chin up, eyes, coldly scanning the surroundings, hands brought in front of her, slightly cross to not allow anyone close to her, her speech cold and suave, but with enough strenght to be seen as a ruker. The other way was more relaxed, warmer, but barely so.

No one had noticed that such lessons never brought any kind of emotion on the young woman. How could she willingly make a difference between the peoples? How could one simply treat others differently simply because they were from other places?

Orihime looked around, the white horse she was riding slowing down a bit when the reigns were slightly pulled back. Tatsuki, her personal guard and friend, brought her own stallion to an end next to her mistress, one eyebrow raised in question.

"What is it, Orihime?"

The auburn haired woman didn't answer, head rotating from left to right, viewing the forest. Her mind was telling her something was wrong. Something grave and hurtful had happened, either to the Stone, either to Ichigo. While one was a sacred stone protected by the Gods, the other was simply but a mortal, even if he was a skilled fighter.

Orihime hated the vice grip her fear had on her head and hated how worried she was for Ichigo : he was a warrior! He had trained, and was still straining for years, mastered the sword, didn't fear anything and had the toughest skin one could think of. Yet, all of this and more wasn't enough to stop her from turning her horse around, facing the opposite direction of the Hira Mountains.

Tatsuki would'nt let her join the Kenshi tribe. Too far away, too tiring, too dangerous, too many men, there were many reasons. Orihime was to be kept away from the outside world as much as possible, until she turned old enough to become the High Priestress. Old enough to have her mind twisted in such a way nothing would make her human and feeling anymore. She needed to find a good reason to turn back. One her friend wouldn't be able to refuse.

"I... Must go back to the Stone of Shez. I need to pray more." Orihime spoke, voice calm but mind hazy. She needed to hurry...

"But... We just left the Stone..." Tatsuki started grumbling, her surprised expression soon turning into a sigh in front of Orihime's pleading eyes. "Alright then. Let's go back. Lady Harribel should be comprehensive of that."

"How is he?"

"Not good... Even the elder ones can barely patch him up... I don't think anything can be done..."

Renji bit his lip aggressively, fists tightening. So, was this really Ichigo's end? His friend, future leader... He would die with holes in his chest, a pierced lung causing his every words to sound gagged, his body bloody and eyes empty. This young man, who never wanted anything more than to protect others, would perish with his sword attached to his hip and no one to save, except himself. But he failed it.

"We need to send word to Grand Chief Isshin... He must come back."

"You're right... Whether Ichigo dies tonight or not... His father should be here."

Rukia had tears in her eyes, but frowned heavily, as if ordering them to never fall. Their friend would be saved. He had to. Otherwise, how could either of the two warriors forgive themselves for not fighting by his side?

Renji gently cupped her face, thumb brushing her cheeks to reassure her, bring some kind of comfort. But even those big, calleous hands couldn't do this, as they were so uncertain themselves.

And then, a cry.

"Open the gates! A Hira healer!" The gate keepers yelled, rushing to put their words into action, letting a white horse enter, carrying on its back... Orihime Inoue, future High Priestress, herself. The woman looked exhausted and the only thing that kept her cleaner than the muddy warriors of Kenshi was her white and golden cloak, the embrodery on the borders a clear sign of her high social status.

Renji and Rukia rushed to her side, helping her get down quickly, before any crowd could swarm around them.

"What are you doing here?!" Rukia whispered, completely shocked.

"I... Am not sure. I need to see Ichigo." Orihime replied in a breath, hiding her face further in her hood, and Renji gasped.

"You...."

"We don't have time! He's in his tent, hurry!"

The foreign woman nodded and ran to the guarded hut without anny more questions, or indications. The guards allowed her in at Renji's poen signal, and all the village held its breath.

The tent was dark, only lit by a few small candles scattered around the bedding.

It was silent except for a few raged breath, which made it obvious the lying man was not in his normal shape.

The air was heavy, suffocating. It smelled of death.

"Ichigo?" Orihime called the moment she got used to the darkness, getting rid of her cloak and throwing it on the ground, not caring a bit if it dirtied. She rushed to his side, knocking a few of what seemed to be his clothes. The young man, at first silent and still, gave a weak grunt in her direction, his head tilting to the side. Orihime brought a hand to his face, caressing it gently.

"I'm here... I felt, something, I don't know what, was wrong. I managed to get away from Tatsuki at the grotto, when she was taking a nap..." She explained, taking a candle from the side and lighting a few more. "It's dark in here..." She observed, but her tone faded into a worried one. Why would the Kenshi tribe, who took great pride in showing scars, blow away most of the candle to leave their future Chief in the dark?

She realised why Icigo wasn't talking, or moving, when she brought the newly lit candle over him.

She saw his wounds. All of them.

She wept.

Ichigo, one eye open, was barely conscious anymore but still gathered all his remaining strenght to raise his arm and cup her cheek, bringing her closer down on him.

"Lis...ten... Whi..te cloak... Not... Ishi...da....Dan... Danger..." His voice was barely above a whisper, still, deep.

Orihime kissed his forehead, his nose and his cheeks.

"I'll tell eveything to your Father... You must rest.. Just a little bit..." He didn't need rest. Both knew it. It was just a phrase, just a way to believe he would get better. Ichigo brushed her cheek once.

"I... Love... You..."

Those three words she adored and could hear all day long, in many tones and occasions, but with only one voice that mattered. A voice that was already sounding so distant.

"I love you too..." Tears fell on his face, but he didn't close his eyes, his sincere and last look kind, gentle and so in love. "I've loved you in this life... I'll love you in the next ones... And I will save you! I won't let anyone hurt you... Like.. Like this..."

She couldn't stop the desperate smile to form on her lips when she met his, one last time.

"I'll... See... You..." A deep breath. "In the... Stars... My Love."

His soothing touch on her face fell away, his arm motionless, and the light evading his eyes.

Orihime felt her heart tear away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person.
> 
> But you will learn to like it ;)


End file.
